Skinner and Chalmer's Epic Adventure! (Gothic, Darkest and SpongeBob only)
Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers embark on an epic journey throughout the world... and beyond! Characters Involved *Principal Seymour Skinner *Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Otto Mann *Milhouse Van Houten *Taylor Joseph Cormac *Mina Flanagan *Caleb Harvard *Jason Harvard *Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator *Espiata Vamara *Lt. Col. John "Jackal" McOwen Part One - Prologue (The Simpsons family is having breakfast. At the same time, Bart and Lisa are getting ready for school.) Taylor:(Running by) Marge: Have a good day at school, kids! Bart: Yeah, sure, Mom. (Bart and Lisa leave the house and get on the bus. Otto, the bus driver, greets Bart.) Otto: Hey, Bart dude! Bart: Otto, man! What's up? Otto: Nothin' much. Taylor runs onto the bus Otto: Just in time, dude. Taylor: Thanks bro (Tosses Otto a mixtape) Otto: Thanks, man. Taylor: My brother says you owe $2 Otto: Damn. Taylor: just the messenger bro Otto: (gives Taylor two dollars) Give this to your bro. Taylor: No prob (Air Guitars) Otto drives the kids to school. Taylor:(hums) He stops at the school and the children get off of the bus. Taylor heads to class Bart and Lisa go to school. Taylor: Writes notes) He sees Superintendent Chalmers' car arrive at the school. Taylor: Oh boy Chalmers gets out of his car and starts stomping into the school, looking enraged. Taylor: THis should be good (Pulls out his camera phone) Chalmers: (slams open the door to Principal Skinner's office) SKINNER! Skinner: Gah! (hides under his desk) Taylor:(Laughing softly) Oh internet this going all over. Skinner: (shaking) Y-yes, Superintendent Chalmers? Chalmers: You went over budget again, didn't you?! Taylor: (snickers) Skinner: W-well, I- S-superintendent, there are perfectly reasonable explanations for this! Jason: HE PAID OFF HIS CAR!!! Skinner: Excuse me? Jason: I saw him at the DMV yesterday Mr. Chalmers Chalmers: (sighs) Taylor:(bursts out laughing) Chalmers: I'll let you off this time, Skinner. Skinner: (sighs in relief) Oh, thank you, sir. Taylor:(Posts the video and gets back to work) Just then, Superintendent Chalmers grabs Taylor's collar. Chalmers: Young man, why do you have a camera? Taylor: None of your business Superintendent, so unless you want the PTA to ride down your ass you best let me go. He sweats and lets the kid go without hesitation. He then hands in his report and goes to his next class rushing to make it on time Chalmers: (walks outside to find that someone has stolen his Honda Accord) GOOD LORD! Jason: Lol Skinner: (follows Chalmers outside) Superintendent, your car is gone! Chalmers: (sarcastically) Thanks for reminding me, Seymour. I never would have noticed! (sighs) Who could have stolen my Honda? Caleb:(Walking by) Chalmers: Hey, kid! Did you see someone drive off with a Honda Accord? Caleb: Yeah I did, three drunk teens drove past me nearly hitting me Chalmers: That's it, I'm going after them! Skinner: This can't be good. Caleb: walking home) Skinner: Sir, why don't we use my car to catch up? Chalmers: (sighs) Fine. They get in the car and drive. Part Two Lt. Col. Wolf: (Standing next to his car having crashed with a Honda Accord Skinner's car stops next to his. Skinner: Excuse us, sir. Have you seen a red Honda Accord? LT. Col. Wolf: Are you blind Son!? Chalmers: Just answer the question! Lt. Col. Wolf: You own this hunk of waste? Because I hope you have good Insurence Chalmers: I do own that "hunk of waste". Lt. Col. Wolf: Good, to answer your question yes I have, rammed into my jeep and the other Accord Skinner: Well, where is it? Lt. Col. Wolf: West Skinner: Thank you, sir. (they drive west) LT. Col. Wolf: (Follows) Chalmers: Damn, I don't see it. Lt. Col. Wolf: Tire streak marks They follow the marks. LT. Col. Wolf: This is pointless Chalmers: I'm getting my car back! Lt. Col. Wolf: That car will be scrap by those dumb kids Chalmers floors it. Skinner: Superintendent!! Lt. Col. Wolf:(flung out the door) Skinner: You're going to kill someone! A woman starts to walk across the street after looking both ways Skinner forces Chalmers to hit the breaks. Woman:(Jumps back and glares) WATCH THE ROAD!!! Chalmers continues to drive, following the stolen vehicle out of town. Woman:(Growls) Skinner: Superintendent Chalmers, I'm starting to think this is getting out of hand... Chalmers: Damn it, Skinner, I'm getting my car back from those hoodlums no matter what it takes! Woman chases them Skinner: (sees the woman through the rear-view mirror) Keep driving! She stops to catch her breath Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons